From Hell And Back
by TheBigZ1
Summary: That is what a boy thought, after death took his soul. But will he be able to fufil it, by an unlikely ally? Pincest, torture, and other scary stuff. M, I changed it because of some, certain relations happening. Very bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAHH," he cried out in agony, as the flail was dragged across his back again. this was the umpteenth time it had hit him, in he doesn't know when. He couldn't remember anything beyond the pain, suffering and misery, all churning together in a sea of insanity that many drown in. He looked down at the slightly reddish cement ground around him, stained with blood, meat, and pieces of flesh. His flesh.

The pain was indescribable , immeasurable, and unutterable, but he deserved it. He deserved to have all the flesh removed from his back, leaving nothing left except a large, quivering piece of exposed meat. Then the fire would come.

The being holding the flail would ignite it on fire, and drive into his back, the fire biting into him like a rabid hound. He would cry out in pain, the tears mixing with the pool of blood around his hand and knees. Then the creäture would heal him, clothes and all, stopping the bleeding but not the pain. Oh no, he deserved pain, just like the others. The It would slam the device into his back all over again.

He looked out over the landscape. He was in his home town, a bustling metropolis, surrounded by many homes. But that was the other side. Our protagonist was on the side were punishment runs rampant, and those who have done wrong in the other world are given what they deserved here.  
He could see far over the tops of the buildings, and could watch as the newbies arrived. Every year more came, and the beings like the one punishing him would go to work.

They would plow through the newbies, ripping them up as soon as they arrived. Most often, they where brought by a large boat, like he had, and the bottom would drop open, dumping them onto the cracked and reddish black top. Some would cry, others would run, bargain, beg for forgiveness, but it all fell on deaf ears. They did there crimes, and were paying for it, just like him.

But he was accepting it. If this is the price he has to pay, then he'll pay it with interest. All for … what was her name. He felt a pang of fear. Genuine fear, not the kind these demons give him. That name was his raft, his island, the only thing keeping him from drowning in the sea of insanity that surrounds him. The place that envelops all in a feeling of despair, no love or happiness too be seen for miles. Our boy, is in Hell.

"You'll never escape, unless you make a deal," the demon said as he kicked him off the hospital roof where he died. As he fell, he searched through his memory off pain, so deep that he didn't even remember his own name, but he didn't need to. All he had to do was remember some one else's, and it would all flow through him. Feelings he had long forgotten, happiness, joy, hope…love, all lost in his turbulent ride through this world.

He hit the ground with a multiple bone shattering force. And it came to him. The name of the most beautiful girl he had ever known. Someone he had loved from the day the met, all the way to when he died. It was because of here that he was there, and was still able to hold onto his sanity.

He actually smiled as he spoke her name.

"Mabel," Dipper Pines said.

**I know, I know. What the hell big Z dippers in hell? Why? Well if your asking the latter, I would say you're not the brightest. And I know some of you are gonna be mad at me for being a hypocrite since I hate pinedeath, but, I don't hate it if the twin that died comes back! Huh, huh? And how will dipper come back, well, if I get three reviews saying I should tell you guys, then you'll find out**.


	2. Chapter 2

Satan was not happy. And when he's not happy, people pay for it.  
He watched the tortured souls of hell through his window. He could change the view to any city he wanted. Right now, he was watching the roof of a hospital in Piedmont California. The smell of sulfur and blood wafted on the burning wind. He turned back inside to his office.

It was large, 1940s era, and covered in the flags of many countries, all with corruption, death, and disease running amok. Even the U.S had a few problems. He sat in his desk, a large one made of mahogany, once owned by the man notorious for the murder of hundreds in WWII, and covered in pieces if paper that revealed faces, moving faces, that were his most wanted sinners.

Although, time does slow down on earth when your in heaven or hell, or is it it speeds up in heaven or hell. Maybe it's both.

Satan shook his head. He never did get an explanation for that, God worked in weird way. He returned his attention to papers. A man standing at a curb, who was normally a model citizen, had a dirty little secret. He would partake in prostitution, gambling, larceny, rape, oh the list goes on.

Satan flexed his hand, and a piano dropped on the man, crushing him flat. This classic death normally brought a smile to his face, but not today. Not. Even. A. Twitch.

To many things occupied his mind. He got up and walked over to the window again, and watched the sinners be whipped with the nine-tail cat. His attention was drawn to a boy with a pine tree cap.

His blood began to boil as he watched Dipper whipped with the nine-tail, but he tried, and failed, to shake it off.

"What's wrong with you, it's one child, whys he so special?" he growled at himself.

"Because of this," a voice said behind him. He turned slowly to see an angel standing before him. An angel that he used to be. Lucifer held up a piece of paper unlike the rest. It was a letter, written to him all those years ago. He closed his eyes and looked away. He had memorized it, but still couldn't come to grips with it.

_Dear Tom, _(an alias, I mean, who's gonna say, my names Satan, the devil, or just the guy that causes all the pain and suffering in the world, will you go on a date with me? Anyway,)

_It's been some months, and I know you probably don't remember or care about me, but I just wanted to tell you something. I'm pregnant. It's yours. I've met a man, and he's proposed to me, despite the fact that he's not the father. He'll be a father to it, and when the time is right, I'll tell it whose its real father. I would like for you to be there, so they can get to know you. Maybe not as a father, but as a friend.  
Signed, with love,  
Marisa Davison, soon to be Marisa Pines._

That's correct. Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines are Satan's kids, the anti-Christs.

"It doesn't change anything," he growled at the angle.

"It changes everything, he's your son Satan, help him," lucifer said, taking a step forward.

"Why should I, I'm the devil, the harbinger of damnation, I don't help anyone but myself," Satan said, taking a step back. Lucifer shook his head.

"What about me? You used to be angel looking for love, and it's right there being tortured," Lucifer said, holding out his free hand out the window towards the hospital roof. Dipper was in his side, a demon kicking him in the gut repeatedly. Saran shook his head again.

"Rules are rules," he said as a last defense. Lucifer tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in an "don't give me that shit" look.

"Since when do you care about rules?" He asked confused.

"Never," he said, as he vanished in a cloud of fire.

**Ok, second chapter done! Thanks to, gravityfaller302 or something like that, a random guest, and M.T Mystery Twin for reviewing and causing me to post this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper looked up, a light appearing beside him. What he say terrified him to the core, yet he did not show it. Satan looked down at the child, guilt and sadness, and… something else began to grow inside him, something that had withered and died inside him over ten billion years ago. Love.

"Master wants a turn" the demon beating Dipper said, holding the nine-tails to him. Satan took it in earnest, and the weapon ignited in a black fire, so hot the demon stepped back.

Dipper burst into tears, but did not beg, did not say a word. He just sat there, and waited for his punishment. Satan looked on, sadness deeper than the very pit he was cursed to live in forever. He lifted the weapon high over his head, and Dipper drooped his head in fear and sadness. This lit the fuse in Satan's heart, turning his sadness to rage as he brought the black flaming weapon down hard… on the demon. It shrieked in surprise, pain and fear, as the flesh melted off his body. Again, and again Satan dove the device into the demons body, all the while it roared in pain.

"AHAHHAHAHAH…why master WHY?" It cried as Satan drove the weapon through the creäture, causing it to collapse into a pile of ash. All was silent as Satan stood there, a new feeling rushing through him. Satisfaction.

He was happy, thrilled even, because he had saved his child, protected him from others who would do him harm.

_Is… is this what He felt like? _He asked himself.  
_Is that why He protected them so, felt more love towards them than us? The feeling of protecting someone who is helpless, the reward is… immeasurable, the feeling… it makes me smile! Happy even!_ Satan thought to himself.

Dipper watched in amazement as Satan smiled, not evilly, but happily. He wondered why, he must have beaten demos daily. Why did Satan, The Lord of Hell, smile when he destroyed the demon.

"He didn't punish the boy enough," a demon said walking forward, "but I won't make that mistake." It lifted its own nine-tail, right above Dippers body. He tensed in fear, but lifted his head as Satan spoke.

"No!" Satan roared, slicing the demon in half.

"No one touches my child, EVER!" He shouted, his body igniting in a ball of fire. His true form showed, a red humanoid creäture, standing 15 feet tall, horns adding an extra five; His body was covered in rippling muscles, and his skin contorted to show faces, ones showing pure anguish and pain; Wings like a bats, thick with muscle and tissue grew from his back; His hands and feet where cuffed in shackles, chains attaching him to the ground wherever he stepped; His face had a small beard and a thin mustache that grew from his face; his eyes, the color would change from yellow to red, like a flame burning in his soul.

Dipper scooted back, confusion and fear overwhelming him. What had he said, his "child?"

_That's, that's impossible, I have a father, a human father… don't I?_ He thought confused, partly because of his time in Hell. Satan's eyes fell on Dipper, and for a second he forgot everything, so was the stare of the devil himself. He gulped and thought the name that always brought him back from the edge.

"Mabel," Satan said, reading Dippers thought, in a deep, powerful voice, "your sister, my," Satan held back tears, actual tears!

"She's my daughter too, both of you are my children," he said. Dipper saw something in his eyes; they flickered blue for a second, then they turned back.

"Come, let's discuss this in my office," he said nonchalantly, as he stepped towards Dipper and scooped him up. Dipper was stunned, but made himself comfortable in Satan's arms. He jumped when a ball of fire engulfed them, and landed on the wooden floor of Satan's office. He looked around, afraid another demon would appear and begin to attack him. It was all he could do, all he knew for years

"Please Dipper, you are safe here. Nothing will harm you ever again," Satan said, sitting in his desk. Dipper walked over cautiously, and sat in the desk.

"M-Mable?" He asked, as that was the only word he had spoken in over a thousand years. Satan sighed in shame, and flicked his wrist. Dippers memory returned to him, along with the pain of his afterlife for the past ten thousand years.

"Now, Dipper," Satan said, turning human again, "remember son, how did you die?" Dipper thought, and shivered at the memory, but told him anyway.

"Me and Mabel, oh Mabel, we were monster hunting, like always when we saw Gideon. He chuckled evilly, as his neck began to glow. I saw a pair of hedge clippers fly towards me, but I ducked, and ripped the amulet of of his neck and smashes it. But I didn't doge them. They hit me in an artery, and I was bleeding out.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted as the blood poured out of my body. She picked me up, and sprinted towards town, where she told someone to call the paramedics.

"Mabel," I whispered, as she laid me on the grass, "it's too late, I'm gonna die." She looked at me with horror.

"No Dipper just a few more minutes," she turned to a man standing nearby, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"she roared at the man. Before he could say anything, I took her hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Mabel I wanted to tell you," I gasped, fighting for the last seconds of my life, "I love you more than I should, and I'm glad I could spend my life with you." With the last of my strength, I kissed her, in a way that everyone around us might think I was pecking her on the cheek or whispering something in her ear.

"I… love… you," I said, as I felt my life leave my body, al the while I heard her voice screaming my name.

I ended up in a tunnel like they said you would when you had a near death experience. I began walking towards the light, but when I got close to it, it vanished, and I was on a boat, flying over Gravity Falls. It dropped me on the ground, and then I began too be tortured. But what I don't understand, is why were in Piedmont if I died in Gravity Falls." He finished quizzically.

"Your body was brought here in a last-ditch effort to bring you back, but it failed. You where pronounced dead a week ago," Satan said sadly, shaking his head. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"A week ago? But I've been dead for years, ten thousand for that matter," he said exasperated and confused.

Satan filled him in on the details of time in hell. Dippers face grew into a smile as he realized she was still alive.

"Mabel's alright? She's not hurt is she?" He asked quickly, his smile fading.

"Lets find out together shall we?" Satan said, as a screen appeared in the air. It formed an image in super slow mo, but it was all father and son needed to feel their hearts shatter.

Mabel sat int he middle of her room, a journal sitting in front of her. She was in the attic of the Mystery Shack, and she looked horrible. Her hair was un-combed, her eyes were swollen and red from nonstop crying, and her sweater… was the constellation of the Big Dipper.

"I can't stand it!" Satan shouted, as the screen flickered off. He turned to his son, sadness overwhelming them both, and took his hands.

"Dipper, let's make a deal. If I bring you back to life, and give you all the powers I have, all you have to do, is help Mabel in any way you can, deal?"He said releasing dipper hands and holding one out. Dipper grabbed it quickly and shook his hand.

Satan snapped his fingers, and Dipper leapt over the desk and hugged his father, who was surprised at first, but soon embraced his child.

"I love you dad," Dipper said as he began to fade, "I'll make you proud!"

"You already have," Satan said as Dippers soul returned to his body.

**Okay, done. I didn't ask if anyone wanted another chapter the last time, so I'll ask now. The rules are the same. How's it going, and what will dippers plans be for his sister? Find out next time in… From Hell And Back, Ch.4**


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper opened his eyes to darkness. Usually, when someone wakes up in complete darkness, they start flipping out, but not Dipper. The darkness was whispering to him, speaking to him, and what it said comforted Dipper as his body regained its living aspects. His veins flooded with blood, his organs restarted, and the preservation chemicals where flushed from his body.

"Okay, that's disgusting," Dipper said as he moved away from the puddle on the ground. He felt… empowered. His father had given him abilities most humans would die for.

_Well, I did die for them,_ he reminded himself, _anyway, time to get out of here._

He punched the roof of the coffin, causing web like fractures across the top, and then he hit it again, causing a collapse of dirt on top of him. He panicked for a second, for fear he would suffocate, but the shadows calmed him. Slowly, he began to dig himself out, until his hand exploded from the earth in classic zombie movie fashion. Dipper rolled onto the ground. It was raining, and it was freezing, but this only lighten Dippers mood. He hadn't felt cool for ten thousand years!

Dipper turned his head toward his grave stone, and saw what it said.

_R.I.P Dipper Pines, loved great-nephew, son, brother, and mystery solver, may his soul forever prosper in heaven. _There was a magnifying glass on the top center.

"Little off on the place bud," Dipper said as an idea formulated in his head. He reached up, and dragged his finger inside the magnifying glass, and created a satanic symbol in the middle of it, in honor of the being that gave him a second chance. Dipper pulled his hand back in astonishment, and looked at his hand.

"That was awesome!" He said, but quickly frowned when the memory of Mabel hit him.

_I have to find her,_ he thought as he stood and looked in a random direction.

"Shadows, little help please," he asked. The darkness around him began to move, drifting like a black fog across the ground towards Dipper. He was scared shitless, but didn't show it. If he got hurt, Satan would most likely help him. Most likely.

They wrapped around Dipper, causing his features to turn unrecognizable, except for his eyes, which burned with a red like coals. He chuckled to himself evilly at the feeling of power he now held.

"I'm coming sis," he said before allowing the shadows to lead him away. At first he walked at a slow pace, but then the shadows picked up Mabel's scent. Dipper doesn't really understand or care how, but he knew where Mabel was. He turned towards the scent in the night, and took off on all fours.

Dipper moved at unimaginable speeds, soon the shadows changed around him, creating a suit of darkness in the shape of a hound, and a big one at that. Dipper hound sprinted onto the highway and began to move between the cars of the light traffic in the night. Every time a light hit Dipper, he felt weaker, but only just. Such was the power the anti-Christ held.

Soon, he entered a heavily wooded area, and knew he was nearly there. With an extra burst of speed, he tore through the woods, knocking down tree after tree in his desperate attempts to find his sister, but, fearing detection, he began to avoid the trees, ducking and dogging with split second accuracy.

He was there, the Mystery Shacks colorful lights glowing in the night, a welcoming sight for the young reborn. He smiled at the memories he had made the past few weeks.

_I can't believe all that happened in a week_! Dipper thought to himself. He sighed, and turned human, or at least changed his shape to human. Slowly, he approached the Shack, and peeked in through a window. He saw the three adolescents sitting in the kitchen, all wearing expressions of despair. They began to speak, but the window was too thick to hear through. Dipper wanted to listen so badly!

_I can help_, a voice in Dippers head said. He felt himself slipping into a blackness, a place where sight was useless, but yet he could see, as if the shadows where a one way mirror. He saw Wendy's shadow, and quickly moved into it, actually becoming part of the shadow. He caught the rest of their conversation.

"It jus feels so wrong without him, you know," Wendy said, "no more hanging out on top of the roof, no more pages turning, or Dippers voice yelling out Mabel's name when she pulls a prank. On Mabel, no more happy fun Mabel, just a girl whose spirit died with her brother." Grunkle Stan nodded in agreement.  
"If only I had called the cops on the kid, then maybe I could have saved him," Grunkle Stan said sadly.  
"You couldn't have known mister pines, these things happen, and the best we could do for Dipper is make sure that Mabel is safe without him," Soos said glumly. The other two nodded, then looked at their hands.

"Thank you Soos," Dipper whispered, loud enough for them all to hear. Their heads snapped up, and they looked around the room wildly, but could not find the source of the noise. Dipper chuckle to himself, then left for the attic, gliding against the ground like an octopi swimming in the ocean.

When he reached the door, Dipper easily glided under and was stunned by the sight around him. The walls where covered in writing, all with different colors, styles, and amount of glitter. The only thing was alike among the writing was that it was all one word. Dipper, written over and over.

Mabel sat in the middle of the room, like the image him and his father saw, and she hadn't moved, but she was surrounded by worn down colored markers, crayons, and was looking around the room sadly, complete despair in her eyes. Dipper wanted to help her so badly, but didn't know what to do. He exhaled and opted for the most direct approach.

He turned full human, and walked behind Mabel, then tapped her on her shoulder. She turned quickly, jumping from surprise. She hadn't heard anyone come in. Mabel stared at the surprised looking Dipper in front of her.  
"Great," she said sadly, "I'm so sad, that my minds playing tricks on me." She began to sink to her knees crying, but Dipper grabbed her under her arms, and lifted her to his face.

"I'm really here Mabel, I'm alive," he said smiling. Mabel shook her head.

"No you're-" she Dipper cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She panicked for a second because she thought she was having a very real wet dream, but it felt to real, to lifelike too be a dream. She sunk into his embrace and returned the kiss. Dipper felt like he had just climbed from the deepest pit in Hell (which, to an extent, he had done) to the highest point in heaven. They pulled away, and Dipper smiled largely, which only grew when he saw his sister smiling too.

"You are the best kisser ever," Mabel said happily. Dipper laughed, and drew her into another hug. They sat there for a few seconds, just happy to be together again.

"Mabel, sweetie,I'm coming in," they heard Wendy's voice say. Quickly, Dipper turned into a shadow and merged with Mabel's, whispering a warning.

Don't tell her.

Mabel blinked a few times before becoming her usual sad self for appearance. She was actually bursting inside, so happy that her brother was alive and had special powers.

Wendy walked forward into the room and saw the graffiti. She was stunned, how could such a young, usually happy girl create so much sad art. Wendy looked at Mabel, then walked over and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands.

"Mabel I know it hurts when you lose someone, but I don't know what it's like to lose your best friend, your twin brother in fact," she said looking into her eyes, "I will never be able to understand, but I just want you to know that we're here for you, okay?" She took the girls face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. Mabel managed a small smile before looking at the floor sadly. Wendy let go of her face, but before she could leave, Mabel spoke.

"He had a crush on you Wendy," Mabel said absently, her eyes distant.

_Damn she's good_! Dipper thought, _wait a minute, did she just tell Wendy I had a crush on her?_

"What?" Wendy asked flabbergasted, "Why would he have a crush on me?" Mabel pulled out of whatever thought she was having, and looked at Wendy.

"He thought you were awesome, pretty, fun, and cool ever since the day we went to the connivence store, and ever since he's been trying to impress you, until," she gulped and began to cry, and Wendy wrapped her arms around the sobbing child. She remembered when she got the news.  
Wendy was sitting at the shack, waiting around for customers, when the phone rang.

"Hello, Mystery Shack home of blah blah, how may I help you."

"Is mister Pines in?" A mans voice said.

"No, but leave a message and I'll tell him." She heard the man sigh.

"Do you know a boy called Dipper Pines?" He asked. Wendy set her feet on the ground and leaned forward.

"Yeah why?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Gideon Gleeful murdered Dipper today, at least that's what his sister says happened, she's destroyed. She's in the hospital bed with his corpse, cuddling it and crying. I'm sorry." The phone fell from Wendy's hand, and she sat there stunned. Dippers… dead? No, it can't be, it has too be a joke, right?

"Wendy, what's wrong with you," Grunkle Stan said, followed by Soos and her dad. They had gone out to get some stuff for the Shack and left Wendy in charge. She felt tears sliding from her eyes, and it was all she could do to stop from bawling like a baby.

"Sweetie whats wrong?" Her father asked, coming to her side. That's all it took. She burst into tears and buried her face into her fathers gut. She surprised her dad, then he wrapped his arms around the girl's head as she cried her heart out. It had broken into pieces when she realized Dipper died.  
After she calmed down a bit she told then what the doctor said. They were speechless, completely surprised by the turn of events. Dipper dead? The little boy who would always complain and whine when something was to heavy or to body exhausting, which was almost every physical activity. No more rides to the arcade, no more fun adventures, just a sad and lonely summer, that they all wish never happened.

The funeral was small. There were flowers, speeches made in his honor, how he was a good friend, an amazing mystery solver, (courtesy of the cops) and was too young to die. The coffin was open the entire time, all the while Mabel held her brothers dead hand, until they buried him, and the truth hit Mabel like a sack of bricks. Her brother was gone, now and forever. She burst into tears, sat down on her rump, and stayed there until her dad had carried her to the car. She missed the bubbly little girl she met all those weeks ago.

"Mabel, can you keep a secret?" Wendy asked sincerely. Before Mabel could even open her mouth, Wendy said it all In four words.

"I love Dipper, too," she said looking at the floor, her eyes closed and face flushing a brilliant crimson. Mabel stared at her go a few seconds before noticing the door was open. She turned her head and saw Robbie glaring.

"What did you just say?" He asked steeping into the room and slamming the door. Mabel cringed, afraid Robbie would try to hurt her, but then she remembered her guardian in the darkness. She placed a hand on her shadow for when Things went bad.

"She said she loves Dipper Robbie, why does it matter, my brothers gone, or are you afraid a dead mans going to steal your girl?" She said, a hint of her old self showing. Wendy dismissed this and looked at Robbie, rage filling her broken heart.

"You were an ass to him in life, and your still an ass to him in death, you didn't even come to his funeral," she stated angrily.

"Why should I? Kid was a little shit anyway," he said nonchalantly. Mabel and Wendy looked at him in horror, then rage.

"Get out before I kill you," Mabel growled at him. He scoffed and turned around, and walked out the door, but as he was walking away, Wendy called out to him.

"We're through Robbie!" Then the door slammed shut behind him. He gulped, and began to walk down the steps nervously.

_Wendy broke up with me? Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just lost the hottest girl in town, and now she'll never take you back,_ he thought to himself.

"Second hottest in my book," a voice hissed from around him. It stopped him in his tracks, mainly because it came from every where at once.

"Who-who's there?" He asked fearfully. The lights went off, and someone plunged Robbie into complete darkness. Robbie let out a girly shriek, and fumble towards the wall with the switch, which he immediately flicked on.  
He sighed in relief, but got cut short by the black figure standing in the middle of the room. He had a hominid shape, but the only really identifiable feature it had been its eyes, burning like embers in a fire.

"Hello Robbie, remember me?" Dipper asked in a demonic voice, taking a step closer to Robbie.

"Who-who are you?" Robbie asked backing against the wall.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Dipper asked his voice changing to Robbie's along with his body. Robbie stood stunned as he saw a complete reflection of himself as if he were looking in the mirror.

""What? Who- who was that guy?" Dipper asked in Robbie's voice, stunning the original, "Why is it that whenever you're around, there's always ghosts or monsters or whatever?"

"I don't know man." Dipper answered in his own voice. He looked at Robbie smiling as his slow-witted mind put everything together.

"That's impossible, the only ones there were me and Dipper, you couldn't have been there," he said completely confused, and then, praise be to The Lord, he figured it out.

"No, no it can't be," he asked, his voice quivering as Dipper/Robbie began to shift to regular Dipper. This caused the teen to shake harder, his entire body quivering.

"Yes Robbie, it's me, I'm back, with a warning," Dipper said. He grabbed Robbie by the collar, and grew to meet his eyes, the shadows covering his body, leeching from his mouth and eyes to the rest of his body.

"If you ever hurt my friends again, I will kill you," Dippers voice said, turning demonic towards the end. Robbie nodded fearfully, and when Dipper let him go, he took off, leaving the demon child behind. Dipper laughed evilly as the boy ran.

"I wouldn't really kill him, unless of course, he hurts Mabel," Dipper said to himself as he flattened himself as a pancake and slithered towards the attic. But what await him on the other side stunned him completely.

"Wendy, please stop I-I don't want to do this," Mabel sobbed in the dim-lit room. The only light on was from a black candle glowing in the corner, but Dipper didn't need light, he could see using darkness instead. Wendy was holding Mabel up against the wall by her bed, her hand slowly crawling up her thigh, and Dipper could tell exactly where it was going, but he was too stunned to move.

"Come on Mabel, we're both sad, and this is just what we need to make us feel good again," Wendy said as she yanked down Mabel's skirt and panties, then tossing them over her shoulder carelessly.

"W-Wendy, what's wrong with you?"Mabel whimpered as she crossed her legs. Wendy smiled, and her eyes light up green as she leaned forward to Mabel's ear. She licked her lobe, sending a shiver of disgust through her.

"Haven't you figured it out yet marshmallow?" Wendy asked in Gideon's voice. Mabel looked at her in horror.

"Gideon, what are you doing in Wendy?" She asked angered. His evil laughter cause her anger too be replaced by fear.

"She's helping me with my plan, although not consciously. She's watching as I, have my way with you," he said, whispering in her ear as Wendy's hands slowly reached down for the hem of her sweater and shirt.

"First, I had to get rid off Dipper, and a soon as I succeeded, all the pieces fell into place," he whispered, using Wendy's body as a wall to stop Mabel from running away as he lifted her shirt slowly.

"I took control of the girl a few days ago, and now I'll teach you to obey me. Every night from now on, your my slave, doing whatever I please, else our girl gets it. Oh, the fun we'll have, just us, our body's close together, nothing in between."

"Like I'd ever let you look at me you sicko," Mabel said, but she couldn't resist Wendy, she was just too strong. Luckily, her head was still on her shoulders, even though the sweater and shirt were past her naval.

"You can't stop me marshmallow, no human can," he said as Wendy pulled away. He yanked the rest of the clothes off, laughing in triumph, closing his eyes and aiming his head to the ceiling above. Big mistake.

The squeal Mabel made as the sweater and shirt were ripped off, by Gideon, from her body made Dipper snap out of his paralysis, and tell the shadows to grab Mabel from behind, wrapping around her and drawing her into the void, as Dipper shouted at the still laughing Gideon.

"It's a good thing I'm not human!" He roared as an explosion of shadows, like black ink, slammed into Wendy/Gideon, sending them flying onto the wall over Dippers bed. The candle levitates to them, as Dipper stepped out of the shadows and into the light for them to see his face. A gasp escaped W/G, as they saw the boy both had thought too be dead.

"No! How is that possible?" Gideon raved he forced Wendy to struggle against the black bonds that encased her with no luck.

"It doesn't matter, but what does, is that you just tried to rape my sister Gideon, and whoever fucks with my family, is screwed down to Hell," he said, his body becoming entirely black. Wendy trembled at the sight before her, the boy she had admitted she loved glaring at her like she was a bull he couldn't wait to cut open.

"Don't worry Wendy, I will not harm you," Dipper said reading her mind with ease, "but this may make you feel rather uncomfortable." Dipper opened his mouth, and darkness spilled from it like water from a firemen's hose, and it entered Wendy's mouth, causing her eyes to become black, filling up like cups. After a few minutes, the darkness spilling from Dippers mouth stopped, literally froze in mid-air, and then it began to retract back into Dipper, until all the shadows that had entered Wendy came out, a sliver of green lost in the wave of black. The bonds holding Wendy gently laid her on the bed. After assuring himself that Wendy was alright, Dipper dissolved into the shadows, moving to the void to find his sister.

"Mabel!" He cried as he listed through the darkness that was the shadow world.

"Stay back!" He heard her voice call. He pointed himself towards her and the shadows propelled him towards her, and soon he found her, surrounded by little black creatures, looking like babies with tails dripping black fluids. They were moving in on her trying to speak, but she wasn't listening to them, to afraid to do anything but back away.

"Miss we're going to bring you to master, you know master yes?" The leader of the group asked, stepping towards her. She backed away, and retorted, "No, and I don't want to!"

"Master, Masters here!" One of them shouted running up to Dipper. It surprised him, but leaned down to pet the creäture, as all the others came too. They were like puppies, cute and adorable if you looked past the fact they resembled babies with tails, and stood on four legs. He looked up from the creatures as Mabel stepped forward to him, and they parted so he may float toward her.

"Dipper, thank you thank you thank you!" She shouted as she wrapped her bare arms around him. He smiled and hugged his nude sister. He felt her bare skin against his arms, her warmth and softness, oh, he was in heaven.

"Mabel, I would never let anyone hurt you," he said holding her close. She pulled away and looked him in the face. Dipper smiled, but then a thought that made him frown emerged, and he had to talk to Mabel about it.

"Mabel, you don't have to love me," he said looking into her eyes. Her smile faded, and her eyes became confused.

"If you don't want me, I'll be fine, as long as I'm close to you," he said, his arms dropping. Mabel grabbed them and pulled them around her. She smile and patted the side of his face in a mock smack.

"You idiot, I love you no matter what happens. You protect me, love me, and the only way I can repay you is feeling the same, but you don't need to do anything for me to feel that," she said, linking lips with Dipper. He smiled, and then he felt her tongue tap his lip, and he allowed it in, as they played a little wrestling match with each others tongues. He reached his arms down and lifted Mabel by her thighs, getting her slightly higher than him, causing her to squeak into his mouth. He smiled, and continued to kiss her, but he stopped when one of the creatures spoke.

"Masters getting some ass," the leader explained to the others, earning a death glare from Dipper. He turned back to his clothing less sister and grinned evilly.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" He asked seductively. Mabel looked a little uncomfortable, and voiced her opinion.

"What about Wendy?" She asked, afraid that someone would find them. He thought for a second then turned towards the creatures.

"Follow us," he said, as the shadow world vanished, and they were all standing in Dipper and Mabel's room. Dipper motioned to Wendy, still knocked out on his bed.

"Take her home, then return to the shadow world," he said as he sat on Mabel's bed with her sitting on her lap. The demons tittered excitedly at their masters new task. Quickly, they grabbed Wendy and disappeared, taking her with them. Dipper looked back at Mabel.

"Now where were we?" He asked. Mabel smiled shyly, and said something that took Dipper completely off guard.

"If you want, we can have… you know," she said, looking at the ground. Dipper nudged her face with his, and she looked back up at him, the smile gone.

"You're sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Positive?" Another nod.

"One thousand percent?" She sighed and looked at him expectantly. He gulped, his face turning a deep red, only to turn deeper by his sisters next statement.

"You can use your powers too," she whispered, their faces an equal shade of red. Dipper nodded slowly, then laid both of them on the bed. A shadow reached out, and snuffed the candle out.

**Alright smut time! Next chapter. I posted this one anyway because I just write this stuff to fast. The next chapter is also why I'm changing it to M. Please don't hate me because of this, it's just something I want to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, supernatural underage sex time! There won't be anything to important in it, but something's may be thrown in.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked after a few seconds. They were laying in the dark, just after Dipper had set her down

.  
"Yeah Dipper?" She whispered in the dark.

"How do you have sex?" There was a stunned silence for a few seconds as Mabel dissected the question.

"I think you stick your, whatchamacallit inside of me," she answered, more of a question than an answer.

"O-okay," Dipper replied as he climbed atop his sister. His clothes vanished and he was naked. His penis had grown to full length looking at his sister, a full 5.10 inches. Mabel's eyes widened, not because she could see it, but she felt part of it smack her leg. She gulped and laid back. He aimed himself awkwardly in front of Mabel's entrance, and pulled back. He was about to insert himself, when a voice cried out of the dark.

"No no no, that's not how you have intercourse!" Dipper and Mabel's heads snapped towards the source of the voice, on the other side of the room and a few feet in the air. One of the creatures the twins had seen in the shadow world had materialized, and then spoken. Dipper took a closer look, and saw in fact, they didn't look like babies at all, more like the bones of a cat, with a bull's head and the tail of a scorpion. In its eyes, mouth, and ribs, was a black mist, instead of just a see through skeleton. The bones themselves looked like they moved, as if there was a see through piece of skin still contouring its features. It was looking at them with an expression of frustration and shaking its head.

"Here I'll teach you," it said as it floated towards the twins, who hadn't moved the entire time.

"What do you now about sex?" Mabel asked quizzically. The creatures jaw contorted into a smile.

"Everything, now, we'll start with foreplay."

"What's that?" Dipper asked. It smiled a little larger.

"It's how you prepare yourself for the main event, when you actually stick yourself inside her, but that'll come later. First, master, would you mind getting on the edge of the bed?" It asked politely. Dipper was stunned but did as it asked, although, he was reluctant to leave Mabel's side.

"Good, good, now, mistress, sit in front of him, your head between his legs." Mabel was a little creeped out that this thing was coaching them on how to have sex for the first time, but did as it asked. She knelt in front of Dippers penis, both blushing deeply, but not saying a word.

**_Smut time!_**

"Okay, now take him into your hand, just the base," it said, floating not a few feet away. Mabel did as it said, lightly taking the base of Dippers member, causing him to gasp. She was surprised at how sensitive he was.

"Now, lick him, from the base to the tip," the being said, rubbing its catlike hands together. Mabel gulped down a lump of vomit, and slowly dragged her tongue from the base to the tip. Dipper whimpered loudly.

Mabel widened her eyes in surprise as she tasted her brother. She pulled back, completely amazed. She looked between where Dipper was, to where she thought the creäture was.

"It's delicious," she said amazed. She smacked her lips and looked back at her brother. Dipper gulped loudly, because even though it was dark, his abilities allowed him to see a look of lust in Mabel's eyes. She looked at Dippers penis, then took all of him in record time. It took all of Dippers resilience to stop him from screaming at the top of his lungs, and instead whimpered very loudly.

Mabel began to bob her head at a constantly accelerating rate. Dipper was sure he would scream from the vast amounts of pleasure his sister was giving him, that he drew blood from biting his hand, which he had clapped around his mouth at the beginning of the activity.

"It's alright master, no one will hear you," the shadow creäture said. It flew forward and removed Dippers hand from his mouth. He began to immediately moan loudly, so lost in his sister's mouth.

_He's delicious! How could something that's so dirty taste so good?_ Mabel thought to herself, sinking into her actions. She began to rub her tongue on his tip, causing him to moan even louder. This went on for a few minutes before Mabel felt Dipper tense, let out the biggest moan yet, then semen flooded Mabel's mouth, causing her to gag and remove her mouth from Dippers penis as he came. The rest of the cum splattered onto Mabel's face and chest, causing it to stickily drip down her body.

"Mabel," Dipper panted, "you…were…amazing!" He got on the floor, and crawled on his hands and knees, then began to kiss his sister, holding her close as his semen rubbed off her body and on to his. He wrapped his arms around her, and drew her closer, causing more semen to rub off on him. He rubbed his hardening member against her, feeling something slick between her legs, and causing an electric feeling. He pulled away still panting.

"Did you…what did I do?" He asked the creäture hovering above them.

"Cum."

"Okay, did you cum already?" He asked her quizzically. She shrugged in answer.

"Don't know, it only gets like that when I think of a boy I really like, and when that happens, I usually just forget the boy and think of other stuff," she said looking at him innocently.

"Mistress, when your wet, it means you want stimulation, and master will be more than pleased to return the favor!" It said, motioning towards Dipper, who nodded. He lifted her up, then set her down at the edge of the bed. He kneeled between her legs, and awaited further instruction.

"Ah, the female body is infinitely more sensitive than the men, so many pressure points, like her nipples for instance, give them a lick," it said. Dipper lifted his head to her flat chest, and licked Mabel's right nipple, barely grazing the red nub. She let out a loud moan, and grabbed Dippers head. She rammed his head into her chest, and he began to suck and lick at the small red bud of flesh, electing more moans from his sister. Mabel grinded against Dipper, causing him to moan into her nipple. Mabel was panting heavily when she pulled Dipper off her nip. She kissed him deeply, their tongues almost reaching each others throats.

"Now master, lick her," the creäture said. Dipper pulled out, and then lowered himself to the waterfall that is her loins.

"Don't worry Dipper, if mines anything like yours, then it tastes better than it looks," Mabel encouraged, panting slightly. Dipper nodded, then licked inside her lightly, from bottom to the top. Mabel moaned loudly, and, like her nipple, grabbed Dippers head and slammed it into her, causing her to cry out, while Dipper shouted into her surprised. He quickly got over this, and began to suck and lick her. He called upon the darkness, and tendrils appeared out of the air. They proceeded to play with Mabel's nips, her mouth, and anus, tickling her and causing her to moan louder.

"Your fingers master, one at a time." Dipper reached up, and stuck his middle finger inside of her, causing her to moan even louder. He didn't care if Grunkle Stan heard, he would simply continue. Dipper began to suck on her while he finger banged her, and now she was screaming. The volume only increased as Dipper placed another finger in, then a third. Mabel let out a shriek of pleasure, she tightened around Dippers fingers, and exploded all over him, causing him too be splashed in cum, from into his mouth, to his entire face, chest, and his already hardening cock. Mabel fell on the bed, exhausted, while the tendrils lifted her, and placed the girl in the middle of the bed. Dipper jumped up and climbed on top of his twin. He laid down on her, waiting for her breathes to become less shallow, running his hands op and down her body.

"That…was…spectacular!" She said when she could form clear speech. Mabel leaned forward and took Dippers lips in hers. He ran his tongue over her braces, reveling in the metallic taste, while she removed her cum from his mouth, sinking into how sweet it tasted mixed with his saliva. They pulled away, a string of saliva and a loving look between them.

"Now, for the main event," the cat-boned bull-headed creäture said. Dipper placed his tip at her entrance, and pushed slowly. After a few seconds, she opened and he slid in.

"Oh fuck," they shouted in unison as Dipper slid in. He pushed forward slowly until he felt something tap against his tip, and stopped. He glanced at the being for an explanation.

"That's a girls hymn, what shows that she's a virgin. If you really want to make love, you're going to have to break it," it said.

"Will… it… hurt?" Mabel asked, shivering from Dippers penis still inside her.

"Very." The twins gulped and looked back at each other.

"I don't want to hurt you," Dipper said, grazing her cheek with his hand. Mabel took his hand in hers.

"It's… okay Dipper I… trust you. " Mabel panted. He did want to make her happy. Before he could change his mind, he pulled back and slammed into her.

"Fuck!" The shouted again in unison, louder. Dipper, because of the immense pleasure, but Mabel's was because of the pain. Dipper leaned down and began to peck her with kisses, over and over again until she stopped crying. She nodded, and Dipper pulled out slowly, electing loud moans from both. He slid himself back in, and there moans grew louder. Dipper began a steady pace, moving faster with each thrust until he was moving a top speed. The bed was shaking, the items on the shelves began to rattle, and I'm pretty sure that the Shack would have collapsed if it was any less structurally sound. Soon, they reached their peaks, and, shouting each others names, exploded. Dipper flipped Mabel on top of him, and they lay there, sweaty, hot, and just pure happy. The twins were still conjoined at there genitalia, which was leaking fluids.

**_Smut over!_**

After a few minutes, they looked at each other and smiled largely.

"Oh I can't wait to see what the baby looks like!" The creäture said. The siblings gave it a quizzical look.

"What baby?" Dipper asked. It gave them a confused look, then it realized something.

"Oh, you guys didn't want a baby did you?" It asked rubbing its chin, "well, nothing we can do about it now."

"About what?" Mabel asked frightened. The creäture gave the lovers a sympathetic look, which only Dipper could see.

"What you just did is how a woman gets pregnant, I thought you knew, although you are pretty young, so I probably should have thought of that before you started," it said rubbing the back of its head embarrassed. The boy was in shock, so much that he couldn't see the nonchalant look on Mabel's face.

"Mabel I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I've ruined you're life now, and I'll probably be a horrible father and-" Mabel placed her lips to Dippers to stop his babbling. She pulled back a big grin on her face.

"Dipper, I'm not pregnant, I can't be," she said, her grin growing. Dipper stared at her dumbfounded.

"How-how do you know?"

"Because little bro, I had my period today, and every girl knows she can't get pregnant until a few days after," she said. Dippers entire body went slack, thankful that it hadn't turned out worse than it had.

"Dipper, that was amazing, I just want you to know that, bet it's a close second to heaven right?" Mabel said, leaning down to lie on top of Dipper.

"I wouldn't know," he said, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. He shot a glance at the creäture, but he was no help. When Dipper looked back at his sister, she had a look of horror on her face.

"Di-Dipper, t-tell me you didn't g-go…there," Mabel whimpered, looking into her brothers eyes. He couldn't lie to her, especially when she was looking at him like that.

He nodded, and she burst into tears. Mabel buried her head into Dippers chest as she cried for him, cried for her brothers condemned soul.

"Why? Why did you go?" She asked in a shaky voice, but it wasn't needed. She already knew, and Dipper was sure she did. Without another thought, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead reassuringly. He wrapped his arms around his trembling sister and let her cry her eyes out.

After what seemed like hours, she stopped crying, but she also wouldn't look at him. Mabel wouldn't speak, move, she even seemed to not touch him. After a while, she wiggled, signaling she wanted too be let go, but Dipper wouldn't. He had come to far to let her go.

"Dipper, let me go," Mabel whispered, and this brought back all the painful memories of Dippers damnation, causing tears to slide out of his eyes in a waterfall, but he did not sob.

Mabel glanced at his face and saw he was crying. Her need to leave vanished, replaced by one to comfort her brother.

"Dipper, please don't cry," she said laying her head on his shoulder. Dipper looked at her, the pain, fear, and sadness slowly ebbing as he looked at his sister, felt her warmth against his. He had popped out of her a long time ago.

"Mabel, when you're with me I'm as happy as I could be, but when you're angry at me, I start to slip back into that pit," he whispered, gagging his sisters reaction. Her eyes widened, then she jumped up, and, taking Dipper by surprise, leap out of his grasp.

She ran to the other side of the room, and grabbed the blankets off Dippers bed. She hauled them over to him, and placed them on him, tucking him in. Dipper stared at her quizzically, as she grabbed the pillows next and placed them under his head.

"What are you doing Mabel?" He asked as she double checked everything. She looked at him, sadness pooling in her hazel marbles. He loved those eyes, he loved everything about her, from her flat-chest to her bouncy brown curls.

"Dipper, it's because of me you went to Hell, and I just want to repay you," she said. Dipper sighed, and Mabel appeared next to him, bewildered.

"Mabel, the best way for you to repay me, is too be yourself," Dipper said, looking lovingly at his sister, "I died because of you, survived in Hell because of you, and came back because of you, all because I love you." He finished kissing his sister lightly. It was innocent, just there lips pressed together, but to Dipper, it meant rebirth, a new start, and to Mabel, a chance a true happiness.

"Dipper, how did you come back?" Mabel asked.

"I can answer that," the entity said, floating towards them. In their conversing, they had forgotten he was there.

He told Mabel about how satan was their father, how time slowed in hell, and even how Dipper got there. Mabel sat, stunned by the news that her father wasn't really her dad, and that Dipper had spent 10080 years in hell.

"you should go to sleep, you've had a rough week," the creäture said as it started to fade.

"Hey, thanks for the help, mister… what's your name?" Dipper asked. It stopped evaporating, and turned towards them bewildered.

"You-you actually care what my name is?" It asked its voice quivering.  
"Yeah, you kinda helped us out by telling us what to do and everything," Mabel said excitedly. Dipper swore he could see a black tear fall from the creatures eye.

"I am Oronous, the elder, but just call me O," he said gliding forward, "my job is to aid the master in the form of knowledge."

"Your like, my advisor?" Dipper asked. O nodded.

"Well, mister advisor, I advice you to get over here, it must get awfully cold in the shadow world," Mabel said smiling bright enough for the boys to see. Without another word, O curled up between the twin lovers as they wrapped their arms around each other and fell fast asleep.

**K, done! Jesus, took me a while, but…I did it! Hope you like the love scene, and it was enjoyable. Till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

She opened her eyes to sunlight, an giggled at the sight in front of her. Dipper was asleep, a small amount of drool dripping down his face. His arms where wrapped around her protectively, almost possessive. She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, then, with some difficulty, unwrapped Dippers arms and walked to the bathroom next door for a shower. That was a big mistake.

A few seconds after Mabel left, Dipper muttered, "Mabel?" Then began to search the bed for her.

"Mabel?" He sobbed unconsciously again, tears forming. He threw the covers off, reviling his nude body to the unrelenting cold of the air in the room. This sent Dipper into a bigger fit, then the bed began to rock back and forth by the shadows, who sensed Dippers distress. Then the entire room filled with skeletal creatures, multiple of the same type, yet all unique to its own genus. Some looked like regular animals, others looked like they just came from Middle Earth, and some I can't even describe! Use your imagination.

But one type was there in the swarms. The cat-boned creatures or, "fidelis"which is Latin for "loyal". These specific creatures are completely faithful to their master, even when the master treats them awfully. Imagine how terrible it is for them to see one so kind in so much pain.

The shadow world residents tried to awake the boy, but nothing would work, he just kept crying and shouting in a sobbing voice, which was increasing in volume, "Mabel Mabel!"

Finally, Mabel had cleaned all the remnants of last nights, "activities" out of most of her body, and she returned. But when she opened the door, screaming emerged which made her close it immediately. The screaming stopped. Mabel looked at the door quizzically, then tried again. When the door was open, the screaming shot out, but when she closed it, it stopped. She looked at it thoughtfully before she remembered it was **DIPPERS** voice shrieking. She threw open the door and walked right into a trolls skeleton, who quickly closed the door, and, with the most accurate throw you will ever see, chucked her right onto Dippers bed, shaking wildly a few feet above the floor, while Dipper sobbed at the top of his lungs, "Mabel!"

"Dipper? Dipper! Wake up," Mabel's shouted, but was drowned out by Dippers cries.

"Dipper,"Mabel said, putting all her force and emotions into her words, "wake up." And it worked.

Dipper felt himself being yanked out of the terrible nightmare, and found himself staring into Mabel's worry stricken face. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and put his head into her neck, sobbing uncontrollably. The bed slammed onto the ground, causing all the creatures to jump back, slamming a few on the outskirts of the group to smack into the wall. They stood there, as Dipper slowly calmed down.

"It-it hurt so bad Mabel," he sobbed into her shoulder. Mabel patted Dippers back, but felt a large crevice in it. Confused, she looked over Dippers shoulder, and was shocked by what she found.

All over Dippers back were scars, deep and long, some crisscrossing with others. They were deep enough that Mabel felt the inside of his ribs in some of them. Mabel felt her eyes water as she stroked Dippers back.

Soon, Dipper brought his head out of her shoulder and kissed her. He ran his hands all over her body, from her petite bottom, to her little tootsies, and the crown of her head. He loved how she felt under his touch, soft and warm, so fragile, yet next to impossible to destroy. His tears stopped, and Dipper brought his hands to Mabel's face and smiled, which brought one to Mabel's face as well.

"The master lives!" O told the group of monsters behind him. A roar escaped the creatures as they rushed forward and grabbed the twins. They gripped each other tightly as they where thrown about the room in a giant monster mosh pit. There were roars of approval, laughter, and few pats on the back from the creatures.

"can I come in kid?" Grunkle Stan's gruff voice said from behind the door. Everyone froze, then, with the second most accurate throw you'll ever see, the kids landed on the bed together. All the creatures faded into darkness, and, after a quick kiss (with tongue), Dipper followed. Mabel sighed, then turned towards the door as it opened.

"Grunkle Stan Im naked!" she shouted, grabbing a blanket then covered herself. The door stopped opening, and Stand voice called out

"Look, kid, I know it's been a little over a week since… you know, so I think you've taken enough time off work," he said quickly, but Mabel just agreed.  
He tried to make it sound like he wasn't sprinting away. Mabel stood and walked over to her closet. She began to choose her outfit for the day. Before Dipper could stop himself, he walked out of the shadow world, wrapped his arms around her waist, and then placed a loving kiss on her cheek. She smiled as she sorted through her clothes for the day.

She chose a purple shirt, a red skirt, and finally, a heart on a purple and pink glittered sweater. She frowned at the article of clothing.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked. She shook her head and pointed to the sweater.

"I wish this had more sparkles," she said forlornly. No noise was made, not even a whoosh. Just, one second is a lightly glittered sweated, the next, it's every thread is covered in pink and purple glitter. The twins eyes widened, and then Mabel got an evil grin.

"I wish that was covered in sparkles!" She said pointing to the bed. Instantly, it was also covered in sparkles. She giggled, then went on a glittering spree.

"This, now this, I wish EVERYTHING WAS COVERED IN-" Dipper smacked his hand over Mabel's mouth.

"Mabel I think your going a bit overboard, we don't even know how you can do this!" Mabel yanked Dippers hand off and smiled evilly.

"I wish Dipper was covered in glitter," she said, and lo and behold, he was covered in glitter, from inside his mouth to his penis. This did not amuse Dipper in the slightest.

"Mabel, change me back now!" He growled. She giggled in reply and ran off. Dipper growled again as she stood on the other side of the room.

"Master," O said floating up to Dipper, "tell her you won't…" O proceeded to whisper on Dippers ear, and his eyes widened.

"That sounds fun."

"What?" Mabel asked. Dipper smiled, then walked over, shining like a purple and pink disco ball. He whispers in her ears, and her own eyes widened.

"Can we do it Dipper? Can we, can we, can we?" She begged him, but he looked away, pretending he didn't notice her.

"I don't know, it'll be hard when everything's so glittery," he said glancing at her.

"I WISH EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL!" She shouted, and, poof, everything turned back to normal. Dipper smiled at his now glitter free self, and told Mabel they would do it later.

"You have work to do," he said smiling at her. She huffed, then put her clothes on and walked out, Dipper following in the darkness.

"Master, Mistress," O said to both of them, "Mabel had gained the ability of, "the tongue" an ability that makes anything you wish for come true, but, she must be careful, as to much use could overwhelm you, leading to fatigue, coma, and, in extreme cases, death." Mabel stopped walking old turned towards her shadow.

"now I have a question, why is it that Grunkle Stan couldn't hear you guys in our room, or us having sex?" She questioned.

"Well, I enchanted the room so no one could hear anything, and they had to knock before entering always," he sounded rather proud of himself.

"Hurry up Mabel, your shift starts in five minutes!" Grunkle Stan shouted. Mabel smiled and rolled her eyes, then continued to work.

**Done! It's a bit short, and only foreshadows the future, but it's a chapter nonetheless. Oh, and to some random guest, yes I know, and you really don't think I won't throw in an angelic child do you?**


	7. Chapter 7

Gideon awoke on the floor of his bedroom. He got up and groaned loudly.

_What happened last night_? He asked himself_, the last thing I remember was something slamming me against the wall, then a familiar face, but I just can't place it._

Gideon grunted, then began to pace his room.

"What to do, what to do? Whatever stopped me last night was powerful, if it had destroyed my curse so easily," he muttered.

"Where did my marshmella get that kind of power?" Gideon glanced at the pictures around his mirror. He walked forward, then grabbed one. He felt himself heat up, then he began to stroke himself.

**Then he masturbated, I really don't want to get into it. 9year old porn, and it's (shudders) Gideon, I only put this in to show how crazy he is for her. He's 2inches, just so we can have something to laugh at him for. Ima start now. HAHAHAHA DUDES GOTTA TINY DICK! Lets continue shall we?**

After Gideon cleaned up, he turned to the mirror. His image shifted and then a devilish version of himself appeared.

Flames danced behind him, and incomprehensible shapes moved through the fire. Reflection Gideon had horns poking out of the top of his hair, and was clad in a black cloak, an evil smile on his face.

"What is it you need, little man?" The mirror Gideon asked. Gideon shook his head at the reflection.

"Your plan failed Necro," Gideon told the reflection. The smile faded, replaced by one of irritation.

"Obviously, you screwed up, you Texan reject," Necro growled. Gideon had the nerve to smirk at the demon.

"I didn't screw up, somein stopped me, and we had a deal, Dippers soul for Mabel," Gideon said smugly, "so yall still have a job to do." Necro grunted, but agreed. A deal was a deal, and as a demon, he had to work with it.

"Fine, take this," he growled, handing Gideon a red vial, the glass contorting around his arm like plastic wrap, "if she takes this, the next person she sees she'll fall madly in love with, but be careful, it can only be used once on a person." The image faded, and Gideon was left standing there with a red vial in his hand. Gideon chuckled, then it turned into an evil cackle, causing his distressed mother to vacuüm harder.

"Son, what are you laughing about?" Gideon's father asked walking in. Gideon stopped laughing and glared at his father.  
"What's that?" He pointed to the vial in Gideon's hand, which he quickly hid behind his back.

"Nothing" Gideon replied. Gideon's father didn't look deterred.

"Gideon Gleeful, hand that vial over or…" he didn't finish.

"I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU OLD MAN!" He shouted pointing his free hand at his dad. There was a tense silence as Gideon's father processed this. He had gotten more resilient to his sons threats since he would be going to court in a month for murder. But not that much.

"Fine," he said then left the room.

Gideon looked at his hand again.

_My marshmella, all thanks to this vial, call her a buttered biscuit and call me a hungry Texan, she's good as mine. _He smiled to himself, then began to plot how he would get her to drink it.

**Well, the masturbating part would have added to the length, although it wasn't important. It's nasty to think of Gideon doing that. (Shudders again) I hate him. Anyway, sorry the chapters so short, and what did he mean by Dippers soul for Mabel? Dipper went to hell for loving Mabel to much…or did he? (Laughs evilly, then fades out)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mabel… Mabel pines?" A woman standing at the mystery shacks counter asked. Mabel looked at her, a look of sadness on her face. She had it on ever since she started working an hour ago. All though most of it was fake, some of it was from the fact that Dipper can't be seen around her. She wanted him so bad, but she couldn't show it. Mabel nodded forlornly. The woman turned to the man and boy standing in the corner of the shop.

"John, Mitch, this is Mabel, that girl whose brother died last week," she said, then turned back to Mabel, a look of sadness and slight embarrassment.

"Sorry if I made you a bit uncomfortable, but I lost my daughter a few months ago, Mitch's twin, so he can help you, if you want," she said, giving her a brave smile. Mabel smiled back, trying as hard as she could to not make it as big as possible. The man and boy walked up, and Mabel couldn't help staring a Mitch.  
He was the exact opposite of Dipper. His hair was black and long, covering half of his face; he was wearing a long, black sweatshirt with a skull on it; black, baggy pants; a look that said he cared, but it was a new emotion for him. He stood by the counter and stuck out his hand for Mabel to shake, which she did, with hidden enthusiasm.

"I know what you're going through," he said in a surprisingly light voice, although it sounded like it was still recovering from being used to much, "if you want, we could talk about it when your done working." Mabel aloud her smile to grow slightly.

"I get off in a few minutes," she replied in a small, sad voice. Wendy walked in not seconds later. Mabel hopped off the chair, and began to talk to Mitch, but Wendy wanted to speak with her in private.

"Mabel," Wendy said, after they went into the house, "what happened last night?"

"You talked to me, told me I could trust you and that you loved Dipper. Robbie over heard, said he was a little shit, then while he was walking away, you broke up with him. Then you said goodnight then went home," Mabel informed her. Wendy looked at her funny, then sighed.

"Mabel, don't lie to me," she said irritated, "that's not what happened."

Mabel felt a smile form on her face, and it felt sssoooooo good. She hugged Wendy, which startled the teen.

"Dipper she knows," she said, and Dipper formed next to her, looking very timid. Wendy stared at him.

"Heh…hi Wendy," he said raising his hand. Wendy squealed, then wrapped Dipper in a hug. Dipper, surprised by the usually cool teen, hugged her nonetheless. Wendy lifted the boy, and did a spin giggling all the while.

She replaced the boy in his place, then placed a big kiss on his lips. Dipper shot Mabel a glance, and she rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. Dipper pushed back on Wendy's lips, but found it actually… disappointing. She pulled away, and smiled even larger, a big blush on their faces.

"That was amazing!" Wendy exclaimed in a small whisper. "I bet your pretty good in the sack," she said winking. Mabel smiled.

"He is," she stated nonchalantly. Wendy's jaw dropped,her eyes widened, and she began motioning between them. Mabel smiled evilly, while Dipper blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"P-protection?" Was the only thing Wendy could say. Mabel smiled larger, then shook her head slowly, causing Wendy's jaw to drop lower, and her eyes to widen even more.

"She had her period yesterday, right" Dipper said quickly, trying to calm the teen from the sputtering nonsense she was saying. Mabel's smile continued as she agreed with Dipper. Wendy returned to normal, but with a look of regret.

"It wasn't a one-night stand was it?" Wendy asked hopefully, but it disappeared quickly when Dipper shook his head.

"Wendy, I do love you, but not as much as I love Mabel, she's the entire reason I'm back," Dipper informed her. She nodded knowledgeably, then gave Mabel a quick pat.

"You choose right kids, you're perfect for each other."

"We know," they said in unison.

"Mabel, you comin?" Mitch called out from the gift shop. Mabel's face saddened, but she gave Wendy the thumbs up before walking over to Mitch.

"Come on, lets talk in the woods," he said, walking out the door with Mabel following, while both of them where tailed by shadow Dipper. They walked into the forest, and Mitch began to talk about his sister.

"She was amazing, that's the best way to describe her. She always had this need to see the cause of things, how things worked, and she just loved mysteries, especially once containing murder, betrayal, and other really nasty things. She actually looked a lot like me, except she had multicolored highlights, mostly red, and everything she did was just so… manly, you know, so grown-up, while me, I just did little kid stuff like play with fake blood and pranks, make very graphic sweaters…"

"I make sweaters to, although they are more happy and stuff, your sister sounds a lot like Dipper, although he probably would never investigate a bad mystery, although he might, you never now, and everything he did was so cute and adorable, it makes my heart mealt thinking about it," she rambled, completely taking control of the conversation, while Mitch looked at her in surprise. She was mighty cheerful for someone who lost their brother recently.

"Mabel, do you believe in angels?" Mitch asked quickly and Mabel nodded.

"Yeah what has that got to do with-"

"Oh marshmella!" Came a high Texan accented voice, to which Mabel tensed, then glared angrily at the source of the sound. Lil Gideon walked from behind a tree with a box in his hands. He walked forward, and got on his knees and brandished the box.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about Dipper," he said, opening the box to show a bottle, "this might help with the pain of losing him." Mabel was obviously skeptical, but being Mabel, she took the bottle and drank quickly, surprised by how sweet the contents tasted. She aimed her eyes forward, and saw Dipper standing behind a tree, waving his arms madly.

Mabel felt a warm sensation flow through her body, then I quickly vanished. She gave the bottle back to Gideon, who was smiling evilly, and then glared at him.

"What was that?" She asked. Gideon's face fell, and he stared at Mabel, then looked at Mitch and sneered.

"Damnit, you're the spawn of an angel aren't you?" He asked. Mitch looked taken aback, then quickly advanced on the boy.

"How do you know?" He snarled. Gideon jumped back, them replied timidly, "I-I have a friend, and he told me all about your kind, how you've been in every war ever started!" He said, gaining his nerve around the end. He turned to Mabel, a look of desperation on his face.

"Run marshmella, hell kill you in an instant, I'll hold him off," he said. Mabel glanced between them, them laughed. The boys looked at her like she was insane.

"If anyone needs help Gideon, it's you," she said darkly. She muttered under her breath, and a ball of darkness formed in her hand, then extended into a sword. The boys stared at her harder, especially Mitch as she pressed the blade against Gideon's throat. Dipper himself was impressed with Mabel, how the sweet little girl could be so terrifying.

"You killed my brother, why shouldn't I kill you know?" He asked coldly. Gideon glanced between Mitch and Mabel, then stuttered, "Dipper soul is in hell, I traded it for help getting you, but I could save him if you go on a date with me," he finished quickly, his voice squeaking around the end. Mabel's eyes widened, and she almost let Gideon a go, but pressed the blade closer to his neck.

"You're the reason Dipper went to hell? But that means…" Mabel smiled largely, then jumped back with a big whoop. Gideon didn't know what was happening, but took advantage of this and turned to make a run for it.

Dipper was preparing to jump out, when something else did.

It was glowing a bright gold, and there where two bright blue holes where the eyes where supposed too be. It grabbed Gideon, then said in a light kind voice, with the hint of coldness, "where do you think your going little man?"

"He's mine," Dipper growled materializing from the ground. The being looked at him.

"Do you wish to kill him?" It asked. Dipper nodded, then began walking forward, but the creäture placed Gideon against a tree, and golden bonds wrapped around him.

"I can't let you do that, he deserves a second chance," the being said in a girl's voice. Dipper scoffed and replied, "he deserves to pay for his crimes."

The glowing girl shook her head.

"He should have time to change ways," she implied.

"Hand him over, or else," Dipper growled. The figure smiled, and moved into a fighting stance.

"Try me," she said. Dipper became unsure for a second. Was fighting this being really worth revenge?

Yes it is, the darkness whispered, and before Dipper could change his mind, he attacked the girl.

A dark spear formed in Dippers hand, and he threw it at her. It caught her in the shoulder, and she cried out as it sliced through her. Just as Dipper thought he could win, she stepped into a beam of light and it healed her instantly. She gave him a cocky look, then pulled out a whip, which made Dipper jump back, and you can understand why.

"Afraid of a little whip are we?" She asked as she pulled back. But her hand became severed by a black blade, causing her to cry out.

"Don't touch him!" Mabel roared, right before a golden mace mused her by an inch.

"Don't touch her!" Mitch shouted. An epic battle took place in front of the terrified, Lil Gideon gleeful. One between the spawn of an angel and the arch angel.

Mabel and Mitch were both clumsy and missed often, but there shots were mostly blocked by whichever being was on their side. Dipper took his spear, and lashed out with it, creating a whip with the tip still attached. It slashed across her chest creating a large black gash across her chest. She stumbled, then backed clumsily into a patch of light, which healed her, but slower than last time, and it appeared she was badly fatigued. Dipper smiled at how easily this was going.

Meanwhile, Mabel had landed a blow, not fatal mind you, but enough to incapacitate Mitch. She hit him with the blunt side of the blade, and he collapsed on the ground. This distracted the glowing girl long enough for Dipper to smack her with the staff of his spear, knocking her next to Mitch. Her glow drained, replaced by a girl with black hair and red highlights;a black vest, and shorts; and a hat much like Wendy's.

"I'm sorry Mitch, I couldn't protect you," she said, taking his hand, "but, if we're gonna die, I wanna die with you inside me." With that, she rolled on top of the boy, and began to kiss him feverishly, afraid that she would never get to. She reached down and unzipped his pants. The pine twins rolled their eyes.

"We're not gonna kill you," the said in unison. The other twins looked up at them in awe, and embarrassment. The girl laid her head on Mitch and sighed.

"It's okay sis, I think their telling the truth."

"Sis? What a min- she's your dead sister isn't she?" Dipper asked. Mitch looked up and nodded.

"That's such a coeykidink, this is my dead brother!" Mabel said, elbowing Dipper in the gut hard. Dipper, having the wind knocked out of him, changed slowly back to normal. Mitch and his sister stared at him.

"How- who-what-when-where-why?" They said in unified confusion.  
"I was brought back by my father, a demon, I guess; I died, then I got brought back; last night; in the graveyard where I was buried, or hell, in not one hundred percent sure; I made a deal to make Mabel as happy as possible," he finished, taking Mabel's hand.

"You know you guys will go to hell for that," Mabel added. Mitch and his sister looked at each other than back at the pines.

"Incest isn't a sin," Mitch's sister said as if it were common knowledge. The mystery twins mimicked Wendy.

"But, then why'd I go to hell?" Dippers asked flabbergasted.

"I think our little friend can answer that, oh by the way, her names Dannie, just so you know," Mitch said, looking at the tree Gideon was on. He started to flip out, hyperventilating like no tomorrow… because there probably wasn't.

"I traded Dippers soul for a way to get Mabel okay? Please don't kill me!" He shouted as they neared. Dipper socked the little shit, then grabbed the motherfucker by his collar and spat in his face, "Shut up." Gideon obeyed.  
"Almost my entire body, my soul itself wants to kill you in the most gruesome way possible," Dipper growled, turning completely black again. Gideon squeaked, then the sound of pissing could be heard.

"But," Dipper said, shifting back to normal, "I'll listen to the part that says you're not worth it." He dropped Gideon, and the bonds unwrapped. With one last glance back, he took off through the woods, but stopped with a few meters away.

"Why didn't my potion work?" He shouted. All eyes went on Mabel, who simply shrugged.

"I saw Dipper, and since I already love him, I guess you can't see the difference," she stated, walking forward and wrapping her arms around him, who gladly did the same. They kissed, and began grinding. Dannie cleared her throat, and the pines came up for air and looked at them.

"We should probably leave, someone's gonna be worrying about us," she said quickly. Mabel sighed, and gave Dipper one last kiss before the deceased hid in their respected forms. Mabel and Mitch began walking back to civilization, neither saying a word.

**Merry Christmas! Thanks a lot for people who reviewed, they make everything worth it! Do you think Wendy will try something to get Dipper? Well see! Ask anything you want, and I'll answer it as long as it pertains to this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to say that, the pines will not die. Again. That's my numero uno rule, they will not die, so if anyone suggests it, i will not use the idea. The parts where the twins don't die, I'll make that part work.

Wendy looked up as Mabel and Mitch walked through the Mystery Shacks front door.

"Feeling better now Mabel?" Wendy asked, as she had no idea of knowing that Mitch knew she was fine. Mabel looked around the gift shop, and, upon seeing it was empty except for the trio, grinned largely.

"He knows Wendy," she said as Dipper and Dannie appeared behind her. Wendy's jaw, for the third time today, dropped. Mabel quickly explained what had happened in the forest, Wendy's jaw never returning until the end.

"So, incest isn't a sin?" was Wendy's only question.

"Apparently not," Mabel said, wrapping an arm around Dipper, who blushed but did the same. Wendy smiled at the twin couple.

_Wish I could find a guy like that_, Wendy thought bitterly, regretting never seeing Dippers crush earlier. How could she not?! No wonder the kid was always nervous and breaking stuff around her, stuttering and sweating profusely. If only she had seen it earlier, then she could be the one on his arm. But, she hadn't, and he had moved on to his sister, who obviously felt the same towards Dipper as he did for her.

"Well, I should get going, my dads expecting me soon, Soos will take over for me on the register," Wendy said, grabbing her hand bag and walking out the door. She was still pissed with herself for missing Dippers signals that he liked her. How could she be so stupid!? Ever since the convenience store she had liked him, but dismissed it because she had thought he liked her as a friend.

_Maybe if I get rid of Mabel, he'll date me!_ She thought hopefully, but another part of her mind responded, He'll probably kill you first.

_ True, but how do I get him?! I want him so bad!_ She asked, and yet again she responded, You don't, it's Dippers choice to date you too, not just yours.

_ But what if- __WHAT THE FUCK!_ she thought as a funky smelling rag was pushed against her mouth. She fought against her attacker, but the rag, which was obviously drenched in chloroform, had already made her drowsy, and soon she was unconscious.

TIME SKIIIPPPPPPP

"Wha-what the hell happened?" Wendy asked herself, as she awoke in a dark room. She tried to rub her head, but found she couldn't. It took some time for her to realize her hands where tied up to the wall, because, when you're drugged, your mind stays a bit cloudy afterwards. She looked around the room, and saw it was plain, with white walls, wooden floor and door, and a boarded up window, which no light shone through.

"Shit, my dads gonna be pissed when he sees how late i am," she muttered. Wendy felt a draft, and when she looked down, she felt herself blush deeply.

The only thing she was wearing was a her bra, panties, socks, and hat. She looked over as the door creaked open slowly.

"Hey perv, this ain't fun- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she screamed as a girls dead body flopped in, opening the door all the way. Wendy felt her lunch jump up to her throat, but she quickly swallowed it, and inspected the body as well as she could. At first she thought it was Tambry, to her horror, but she realized, relieved slightly, it was another girl who looked like her.

Her hair was the same length, but had a different color, and there wasn't a streak of pink. She was naked, but that was probably the only reason Wendy remembered her.

_ Is-is that "different size Debby", the girl with two different sized boobs?_ Wendy asked herself. Another look at her breasts confirmed her suspicions, as her left breast was abnormally larger than her right, and i mean, the right was flat, while the left was about Wendy's size. Wendy was always protecting her from the other teen girls in the locker room when they teased her.

_ Jesus, her throats ripped out! She didn't deserve to die, who would kill her, and why?_

"Can't have witnesses now can we?" a man's voice asked from the doorway. Wendy looked at the doorway startled and enraged, as a man walked through. He had red hair, darker than hers, and was completely naked. He wasn't ripped, but he wasn't fat either, he was somewhere in the middle, leaning towards chubby. He had a square head, with big almost innocent blue eyes, but they were giving of an evil, even demonic, stare. Coupled with an evil grin, he was terrifying, if you weren't a Corduroy.

"Better let me go dip-shit, else I'll have to get very... destructive" she said threateningly, but the man only laughed.

"Unless you can untie yourself, then you'll be doing nothing of the sort," he chuckled, pointing at her wrists.

_Oh yeah, shit, well, nobody probably knows i'm here, so telling him who my dad is wont work, so,_ she sighed heavyheartedly, _I'll either be kept as his slave, or he'll kill me when hes done._

"The latter," he said, causing Wendy to look at him funny, " and before you even think about it, yes, i can read your mind." he walked into the room, and pushed against a piece of drywall, causing it to collapse in and show a camera. He clicked it on, then turned towards Wendy.

"State your name," he said, but Wendy only scoffed.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled at her, then slid a photo from between the wall and camera.

"Making a home movie, one for me, one for your family when i deliver your body, or, maybe I'll show it to these three runts first," he said, walking forward and holding the photo for Wendy to see. Her eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped, for the fourth time today.

It was a photo of her family, her brothers circled. She looked up at the man shocked, and he smiled, seeing as he finally found her weakness. he walked towards Debbys body, and picked it up.

"For a virgin, she was actually pretty good," he said, stroking the dead girls vagina. He lazily dropped her, causing her to thud to the ground, "but I expect you'll be better."

"Come any closer, and I'll bite your fucking dick off," Wendy growled, but the man simply laughed again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, for your brothers sake. It would be a shame, the last thing they do is..." he paused and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, an evil grin on his face, "fuck their dead sister." Wendy felt her blood run cold. Was this piece of shit serious?!

"NO, you can't do that to them, it'll destroy them!" she begged on the verge of tears. Her capture smiled larger, seeing as he had broken her. he walked up to her and held her head in his hands.

"Do as I say, and I'll leave this town alone, hmm, would you like that?" he asked. Wendy nodded sadly, and he walked beside the camera.

"Again, state your name." Wendy hesitated, then answered.

"Wendy Corduroy."

"Age and occupation."

"15, I work part-time at the Mystery Shack, a local tourist trap."

"Family and friends."

"you promise not to hurt them?"

"Yes."

"Father Manly Dan Corduroy, mother, Marcy Corduroy, brothers, Eric, Mark, and Terry, friends, Robbie, also ex boyfriend, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson, guys ,i want you to know I'm doing this for you," she said quickly.

"And what about that little girl you work with, is she your friend to?" Wendy almost laughed. If anyone was safe, it was Mabel. She shoved the thought from her head quickly.

"Shes been through enough, leave her be please," she said quickly, fake desperation in her voice.

"I'll leave the girl, now, to my favorite part," he said, walking up to Wendy, his genitals waving in her face. She cringed away from him.

"Lick," he said. She did as he asked, and shuddered as she dragged her tongue across his cock. It was disgusting, like licking a dog. She pulled away as his member inflated.

"Now, put it in your-," he looked at the wall behind her head, "who are you, how'd you get in?" Wendy felt her heart nearly stop. Had the cops gotten in, or better yet, her parents? Had they found her somehow, and snuck their way into the room? Ever so carefully, Wendy turned her head, and smiled largely at the site behind her.

Dipper and Mabel were standing in the shadows, but Wendy could see them easily .And they. Were. PISSED

"Let her go,then turn yourself in, and we'll let you live," Dipper growled. The man narrowed his eyes angrily.

"No human can give me orders, my fathers a God damn demon!" he shouted triumphantly. Dipper and Mabel gave each other irritated glances.

"So's ours, Satan actually," Mabel said, sounding a bit embarrassed, but Wendy and her captures jaw dropped.

"You're, the-the Antichrist? And she's your bitch?" he asked fearfully, but this only enraged the twins more.

"Shes," Dipper said, trembling with rage.

"Our," Mabel continued, spitting the words in fury.

"Friend," they growled in unison. The man shrunk back from the twins, as they where being enveloped by the darkness around them, turning them into shadows, with eyes like embers in a furnace. He began to whimper as they began to chuckle evilly.

"Shall we give him a parting gift dear sister?" Dipper asked, his voice filled with so much malice that Wendy shivered. This wasn't Dipper, this was something else, and Wendy wasn't sure she liked it. Mabel smiled evilly, but you could only tell because her cheeks lifted higher and her eyes narrowed.

"Why not, lovely brother? After you," she said, taking a bow and motioning towards the man. Dipper drew back his hand, and launched it at him, his arm lengthening as it moved. He grabbing his limp dick, then he pulled back, ripping the piece of flesh off in a splurge of meat and blood. Wendy was splashed with some of it, causing her to vomit. The man screamed in agony, covering his bleeding groin, ,as Dipper lazily tossed the piece of flesh behind him, then bowed, signaling it was Mabel's turn. She curtsied, then looked at the man evilly.

She raised her hand, pointed it at the man and, with a voice full of evil glee, said "I wish your balls would explode." There was a quiet POP as the mans cupped hands leaked more blood, then he screamed even louder. he fell to the floor, and looked up at them angrily.

"Attack them my pet," he said, and from the darkness in the corner of the room, a fidelus leapt. It charged the twins, but stopped a few inches from them, floating in mid-air. It quickly looked them over, then whimpered. Dipper reached out, and brought the creature into his arms. He cradled it as Wendy and the man watched in awe.

"I said, attack them," the rapist/ murderer roared, but the fidelus only glared threateningly.

"You are not master, this is master," it growled, snuggling up to Dipper, who petted the creature like it was a house cat. It purred, then continued, slightly lazily as Dipper stroked it.

"And you'll pay for your crimes against my species," it rose out of Dippers grasp, and yelled, in the most convincing voice that it would have giving Mabel's abilities a run for their money, "feeding time!" From every shadow, every crack and crevice, exploded fidelus. They jumped on the man, and as the stunned trio looked on, they began to devour him. Before Dipper or Mabel could stop them, there was nothing left except a puddle of blood. They had eaten the bones too.

They left quickly, satisfied by their meal, leaving Dipper Mabel, Wendy, Debbie's body, and the mans Leftover dick behind. They stood there stunned, and after some time, Dipper walked over and untied Wendy's binds. she rubbed her wrists, and stood up. She looked at the twins, who were staring at the stain of blood on the floor.

"We killed him," they muttered absently. Then they broke down.

They sunk to the floor, sobbing and holding each other, Wendy looking on in shock and sadness. They had never actually killed anything before, let alone a person. Although the scene was gruesome, Wendy wasn't to shaking up about it. He deserved it, they were only protecting her, but they didn't see it like that. They saw that they had taken a life, and it was destroying them.

"Hey hey hey, its okay, he deserved it, he was gonna rape and kill me," Wendy said, kneeling between the pair and giving them a hug, "you did the right thing." They looked up at her, and Wendy was, once again, shocked by the twins. Their eyes showed fear and confusion, that they weren't sure what to do, or how to act. They were lost, and Wendy had too be their guide.

"Re-really," they asked, and Wendy nodded approvingly. They calmed down , but they still wouldn't let go off one another. Wendy sighed, and thought, Doesn't look like they'll be going anywhere any time soon.

"I'm gonna look around the house, you two stay here," Wendy said. She left them in the room, but carried Debby out. Better to try to keep them calm, and a dead body would most likely do the opposite. she looked down the hall, and found she was on the second story of an old Victorian era house. she walked down the steps, and set Debby on the table. She began to look through the house, and marveled at how well-kept it looked. That guy must have loved this place if he kept it in such good condition.

Soon, she found his room, and he looked like he was making good on his promise to leave the town alone. Most of his stuff was packed up, and the bed was neatly made, as if no one was ever there. Wendy made her way back to the Pines, and nearly dropped because of what she saw.

WARNING-UNEXPECTED SMUT!

Dipper and Mabel were doing what Dipper had told her earlier. Having a 69. For those of you who do not know what that is, it's when the partners give each other oral at the same time.

Dipper was sticking his tongue inside Mabel and sucking her lips, causing her to moan into his dick, which, in return, got Dipper to moan also. they were laying on their sides, making small sucking noises and moaning.

Wendy couldn't believe that these two were actually doing it! She had had a hard time believing them when they had said they lost their virginity to each other, but right in front of her, they were having sex. And Wendy was being turned on by it massively! Her panties were being stained as she watched the twins go. She tried with all her might, but couldn't help sticking a finger inside her, then another, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Wendy?!" Mabel shouted. All movement stopped, and Wendy felt her face flush. Mabel had apparently heard her gasp, and looked up from sucking Dipper off. Dipper raised his head from Mabel's groin, and was blushing a deep red. Wendy removed her hand slowly, and waved at them, her hand glistening in the low light.

"How-how long were you there?' Dipper asked, blushing even deeper. Wendy chuckled nervously, "A few minutes," she responded, looking at the twins awkwardly. Dipper was looking around the room nervously, his face as red as Wendy's hair, but Mabel was looking Wendy up and down. She felt very uncomfortable by the pre-teens gaze, and was mimicking Dippers movements. Mabel nudged Dipper, and when he looked at her, she motioned to Wendy.

"Do you think I'll look like that when i get older?" she asked him calmly, as if she had only questioned him about how the weather is. Dipper and Wendy stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! Mabel, Wendy just caught us having sex!" Dipper shouted, but Mabel only shrugged. "So?" she asked nonchalantly, and once again she left two speechless.

"We're not supposed to have sex!" he shouted, but Mabel shook this off. "You're," Mabel said, poking Dippers stomach, "not supposed to be alive, yet here you are." Before Dipper could counter, Mabel placed her lips against his, and the conversation dropped. Mabel mounted her brother, and grinned against her brothers exposed member, causing them both to moan loudly. Wendy felt her panties flood, and Mabel looked up at her, an evil grin on her face.

"You wanna join?" she asked stunning the two yet again! "Mabel, are you sure?" Dipper asked, and Mabel looked at him confused.

"That's what normal people do, right?" she asked. Wendy and Dipper facepalmed, but they both thought about it. In a flash of lust, both agreed. Wendy walked forward, and sat down next to the twins, who had replaced their lips. Mabel released Dipper, and looked at Wendy a bit confused.

"So... what do we do know?" she asked, and Wendy smiled. "Let me handle your brother first, and then i'll come back to you, alright?" Wendy said, and Mabel nodded, then backed away from Dipper. She traced a hand down Dippers body, from his chest to his stomach, then to his cock, which she grabbed. Dipper panted as she ran her hand slowly up and down Dippers member, marveling at how long it was.

"Dude, who gave you this? Does it come with the whole "shadow controller" package?" Wendy asked. Dipper shook his head, "I got it the night after i trained with the man-i-taurs, I just saw Mabel before we went to bed, and it just kept growing and growing until it became, you know," he motioned to his swollen member, and Wendy nodded absently.

"Uh huh, man-i-taurs, and Mabel growing, wow this thing is bigger than all my boyfriends," she marveled. Dipper blushed at how Wendy described his size.

"Th-thanks, i always thought it was- Holy Shit!" he cried out as Wendy took him into her mouth. she began to bob her head up and down at a fast pace immediately.

_Whoa, dudes gotta pretty tasty dick! Its salty, with a bit of sweetness,_ she thought as she sucked his cock. Wendy could barely suppress her gag reflex, but was enjoying herself nonetheless. Dipper was in complete ecstasy! The girl he's had a crush on for weeks, sucking him off, is a dream come true! He still loved Mabel more than her, but he didn't think about that. Instead, he focused on how warm Wendy's mouth was, how her tongue was caressing his tip and sides.

Mabel watched as Wendy sucked her brother, and began to rub herself. She stuck a finger in, then moved it in and out slowly, panting loudly. When she added another finger, she moaned loudly and increased her speed. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and when she looked, she saw O.

He leaned down, and whispered an idea into her ear. Mabel raised an eyebrow to him, but he simply shrugged. She rolled her eyes, but muttered under breathe anyway. a large black double-sided dildo appeared in her hand, and she walked to Wendy's backside, and shoved the piece of plastic inside her pussy. Wendy shouted into Dippers cock as the item was shoved in, then removed her mouth from around Dipper to glare at Mabel.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Wendy questioned angrily, but Mabel just shrugged. Wendy rolled onto her back, and glared at her, but Mabel did not notice. she simply grabbed the dildo, and smashed it into her asshole, moaning from the large object inside her butt. Dipper came around, staring at his sisters progress with pleasuring herself. Wendy rolled her eyes, then grabbed Dippers member and drew him over her chest.

See how he likes this, she thought as she unclasped her bra and slid his cock in between her large perky breasts. She smiled when she felt his cock spasm, and a few dribbles of pre-cum splashed on her collarbone. It grew more when she glanced at his shell-shocked face.

"You ever seen boobs before Dippingsause?" she whispered , then rubbed the cum covered pee hole of his dick against her nipples, causing more spurts to cover each fleshy globe.

Mabel had turned so she could see what was happening at the front end, and saw Wendy's boobs covered in Dipper's milk.

_Does he like her more than me?_ The thought vanished as quickly as it came, swept up in her lust filled state. Right now was a time for pleasure. She sped up, the toy rubbing hard against the insides of her ass. But she wanted the real thing.

The toy vanished, but she didn't like it anyway. She watched as Dipper rammed his cock in between Wendy's "giant tits" as he described. Mabel smirked, then muttered quietly.

Black tendrils lifted her up and hovered her at an angle, Dippers face in her ass, Wendy's boobs in her face. She pressed them together, much to the pleasure of Dipper (judging by his moans), and began to lick and suck both of Wendy's rock hard nipples. She especially liked how the where seasoned with extra Dippingsause. Dipper wasted no time, starting to enjoy his "Mabel Alamo (or how ever you say that), sucking and slurping up her juices. Wendy laid back and enjoyed the dick between her boobs, and the tongue on her nipples. Then something ripped off her panties.

the various noises they had made ended abruptly, and all they could do was stare. Mabel was looking behind her, her hair blocking the view for Wendy. She moved it, and was stunned by what she saw. Black tendrils had sprouted from Dippers crotch and were wriggling around in the air, one with Wendy's ripped underwear on it. It was even more stupefying when the tips swelled, creating heads that looked strangely like the one starring Wendy in the face!

"well," Dipper said after a few seconds of silence, "that's new." The elongated cocks (there were three, though Dipper knew he could make more) had minds of their own, and began sliding up Mabel's thighs.

"No!" Mabel cried as one began to push into her pussy. It immediately retreated.

"Only tongues and real cocks can go in there," she said, answering Dippers worried look and Wendy's confused one. "My butts free though." Dipper nodded, then looked at Wendy.

"You mind if i-"

"fill me up you little horny love machine." She said seductively, and that was all Dipper needed. The tenta-cocks (as i shall call them from now on) flew between Dippers legs, and shoved themselves deep into Wendy's quiver pussy and dirty arse. The other slid slowly into Mabel, Dipper didn't want to rip her open. They began again, the twins sucking, Dipper fucking, and Wendy moaning. She felt something building, something she had felt plenty of times before (what? you thought she was a virgin? HA! i seriously doubt that she is) only it was much larger, much more powerful. Her moans become shouts, and by how the other twos volume was going with hers, then she knew that they weren't too far behind. Soon, they teetering on the edge, and with one more thrust, suck, and lick, they hit their orgasms like a solid wall. Mabel exploded all over Dippers face, Dipper did the same on Wendy, and in her. the twins cum was black, but Wendy was too tired to care. the tendrils vanished, lowering Mabel to the ground, and pulling out of Wendy. Dipper laid next to Mabel, the trio panting loudly. there was a small puddle of black goo on Wendy's chest, but they didn't care. The twins kissed, Mable licking her black gunk off of dippers face, and they made out, until sleep overtook them.

"I wished we were in bed," Mabel said before she fell asleep, which is why they where transported, cum and all, on the mans freshly made bed, under the covers. the twins snuggled together, and quickly were asleep. Wendy passed out when she came.

**I know I know, bit quick ending, but its like 11 here, so deal with it. ps, my explanation for why all this happened with be... explained next chapter. And come on! in my word document, this things like 10, 12 pages! Stay cool guys!**


End file.
